pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Helter Skelter
Dr. Helter Skelter, M.D. To look on him no one would guess that Helter 'the cannibal' Skelter would be any threat to anyone. In his fifties, Dr. Skelter is always well dressed, whether it be in a suit jacket and tie, or in a straitjacket and tied. Unfavorable Living Conditions When the Orcish Horde assimilated the Hobgoblins into their nation, they found difficulty fitting in their new homes. Some turned to crime families, some the military, and others simply stayed behind to supply the front, but Skelter was different. He could not find satisfaction in these suicidal raids against a nation larger than their own, for a goal he couldn't care less about. And join Jack's organization? He saw right through that 'family' mumbo jumbo, and saw it for what it really was, a quick way for those who don't belong to belong, at least for a few weeks until they're inevitably killed but the violence they so engross themselves in. And stay behind as a laborer? Laughable. Skelter didn't want to belong, he wanted to understand why people felt they needed to belong. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to understand why people fought. And so he did. It started out as simply talking to people, a question here and there, and grew into engrossing conversations. But he found his countrymen poor conversationalists as one would expect Orcs to be, and someone who asks questions in this kind of society was quickly ostracized, and if continued, quickly in danger for their lives. Skelter discovered this the hard way, and had to flee the Horde. He snuck into The Empire through the mountains and stumbled across the N.I.C.E. Education The N.I.C.E., Skelter quickly discovered, was more than a school - it was a refuge, for anyone who needed asylum. Skelter was greeted warmly, and given a room to stay. He found the people here far more tolerable than those in the Horde, and he was accepted there. Here he was free to explore his interest in psychology and pioneered the studies there. In his time there he studied everything there was to study about the world, from the natural sciences to ancient history to the culinary arts to anatomy. During his years of study, he explored his chosen path of psychology and pioneered the field doing research and studies on his own. He became so good at his unique craft, that he ended up teaching a class in psychology - the only one of it's kind, and worked there as the sole psychologist of the N.I.C.E., and perhaps of the entire Empire. A Unique Craft During his time as staff psychologist Skelter learned much about the different psychologies of many races, as the Institute was populated by a variety of races. You see as Skelter learned about people, he would try to fix them. He felt everyone had an opportunity to fix themselves if they were only led down the right path, and made the right choices. But Skelter was not big on second chances. People who could not, or refused to get better made his stomach churn. He could feel bile build up to the back of his throat as he would hear them drone on and on about problems they, in his mind, refused to fix. So he would... remove the hopeless from their hopeless lives. It was doing the world a favor Skelter saw it, those who refused to get better, didn't deserve to live in a world where others do. Well it began that way anyway, but as time went on Skelter grew more and more bold with who he decided should live and shouldn't. Annoying him soon became as good a reason as any to him. Skelter used his knowledge of anatomy to make his kills. He would disable his victims by strategically cutting certain tendons rendering them helpless. Then maybe he would slice a main artery and watch as they bled out; or maybe he would choke them to death and watch as the light left their eyes. No matter how he killed them, he'd do things like time how long it'd take from them to die, or try to prod into their last mental moments as they drifted off, not wanting to waste the research opportunity. Always careful to hide his tracks he relied on a very unique evidence removal technique to avoid arrest. He would cook up the choice cuts of meat, and dispose of the bodies in an old abandoned tunnel underneath the building. He would then host great dinner parties as he derived a sort of sick pleasure out of cooking up and serving those he murdered to those that were close to his victim. Unknowingly many a man ate his friend at Skelter's behest. Why did he eat his victims? Mainly to show contempt for those he killed, and sometimes to perform what he thought as a public service. Notable Patients Jack During his time in the Horde, Skelter became childhood friends with a pre-crimelord Jack, well the closest thing Skelter gets to friendship. Jack confided in Skelter, and Skelter partially confided in him. After some time at the N.I.C.E. Skelter reached out to Jack and ended up meeting with him once a month for several years. One can never be sure, but it's possible that Skelter's advice helped Jack to build his criminal empire, and evade death for as long as he did. Valerian Mengsk During his time at the N.I.C.E. Frost came to him and had him profile the emperor's son, Valerian. Skelter traveled to where the child was being hidden while he grew up, and he talked to the child and created a psychological profile on him. He handed the profile to Frost, and after reading it Skelter swore that's the closest he's ever seen Frost to cracking a smile. Capture After many years with the Institute Skelter had racked up quite a body count. And any person who kills that many people, for that long, will be caught no matter how good they are. And so it was with Skelter. At the discovery of his misdoings, he was put on trial and found guilty, and sentenced to life in New Folsom. Jack : N.I.C.E. Ding Dong the Girl is Dead Reimprisonment Escape Death Therapy Sessions Sophia Lamb's Therapy : Hanzo's Therapy Neytiri's Therapy : Arisu's Therapy : : : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Major Category:T1 Category:Pre-Season